Waiting
by Misha
Summary: He's willing to stand on the sidelines, just waiting for his chance.


Waiting   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of "Instant Star" (if I did do you think she'd be so young?), I don't know who does, but it's not me and I'm not making any money off this, so don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- This is a Jamie piece that I started ages ago. It's basically set after the first two episodes and it might not fit with the later episodes, though there could be a few references. This was mainly working from my impressions after seeing the sneak preview back in September. It's just Jamie angst, because really I'm a Tommy/Jude fan. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Minor Jamie/Jude, Tommy/Jude. 

Summery- He's willing to stand on the sidelines, just waiting for his chance. 

Spoilers- Mainly just "Even Better Than the Real Thing" and "Come As You Are", but it's possible there are references to other episodes. 

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Jude and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. 

But these last few months I realized I didn't want to be her friend, I wanted to be her boyfriend. 

I thought it could work. I mean we've always had this connection, this vibe between us. It's how we've managed to collaborate on songs. I thought that a relationship was just the next step. 

Apparently I was wrong, because Jude doesn't see me that way. 

She doesn't return my feelings. Instead she's lusting after some former boy-band star. How out of character is that? 

She tries to deny it, but I know she likes him. 

I see the way he looks at her too, as if that wasn't illegal. Little Tommy Q has a thing for our girl, not that he can act on it without getting arrested, but... 

It still bugs me. He's too old for her. He's been married for Godsakes. What can she see in this guy? Why does she want him instead of me? 

It was supposed to be the two of us. But suddenly, I don't really fit into the picture. She's changing our lyrics, bonding with Tommy on some deep musical level where I can't compete anymore, and becoming someone else. 

She's not the same anymore, I'm not the only one who notices. Everyone notices. Sadie, Kat, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison. 

Jude's changing. She's becoming this totally different person. Jude Harrison, the rock star, instead of Jude Harrison, the girl. She lives in this whole other world, with a whole different set of rules. 

Tommy Q has had a lot do with that. I know that, because she looks up to him. 

Of all the people who have recently entered the crazy mess she calls a life, he's got the most influence on her. His opinion matters to her. He matters to her. 

She's falling for him and I can't do anything about it. The only consolation I have is that right now neither can he, after all she's only 15. 

But there'll come a time when it's no longer illegal and then... 

I don't know what'll happen. I want to believe that nothing'll happen, that she'll realize he's too old and all wrong for her, but... I doubt it. 

I think she'll go for it. Maybe she'll get burned. 

A part of me hopes so, but a bigger part of me doesn't. If she does go for Tommy, then I want it to work out. 

The last thing I want is for her to be unhappy. I love her too much for that. She's the most important thing in the world to me and all I want is for her to be happy, even if it is with someone else. 

Oh, I'd definitely rather that she be happy with me, but if that can't happen, then I just want her to be happy. 

I love her that much. I wonder if Little Tommy Q would do the same if the situation were reversed? 

Probably not, he strikes me as the selfish type, or that might just be bitterness talking. I mean, I've admitted that I probably can't compete with him, do I have to think nice things about him too? 

I think not. 

I mean, he's going to win. I think everyone knows that. How could he not? He's Little Tommy Q. Besides, everyone knows that Prince Charming always gets the princess and I don't think it takes much to figure out that Little Tommy Q fits that role better than I do. 

So, he's going to win. I know that, as much as I hate it. 

The only consolation I have is that he can't have her right now, he has to wait. And maybe, just maybe while he's waiting for her to be old enough, things'll change. Maybe Jude will see me for what I am and forget all about him. 

I know it's not likely, but I can hope, can't I? 

Besides, maybe if I just wait long enough and patiently enough, someday I'll get the girl. 

The End 


End file.
